Through the Fire and Flames
by Supersaiyan2479
Summary: Sequel to "By the Fire"-Trunks' story is coming true...a living hell is taking over his life...or maybe that is someone else, taking over him...The man with fire, haunts Goten...to the point of no awake, where no one can escape... Purly Insidious...


**Here is a sequel! I felt the need to dsomething about the ending of 'By the Fire' by, making this the living nightmare for Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and Goku. I can't wait to here what you guys say about this! I mae it extra long for you're reading needs! This is creepy and very horrifing! Please, no flames! ^-^**

**Enjoy...by the man with fire on face...*creepy chuckle...***

**Goten-8**

**Trunks-9**

**Pairings: GokuxVegeta-GotenxTrunks**

**I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT-Yaoi, don't like, then don't read this (Or Insidious)**

**...:::vvv:::...**

**Through the Fire and Flames**

Goten and Trunks, sitting lazily on the couch, rested up. Goten had a piece of paper and was drawing on it. Chasing after their fathers is more tiring then each thought. How could they do that to them? Making them see the monster from Trunks' story, was brutal and scary! They had never been so scared in their entire life! Not even Majin Buu matches to the horrible firey face the creature had. It seemed all real, but, Vegeta and Goku said they pretty much poisoned them to the point they both saw illusions. Trunks buys it, but Goten doubts it. It was too real to be an illusion. But how can he prove it? The little chibi doesn't know. Asking Trunks would only get him to laugh...

"Goten, I still can't believe our dads put a spell on us, just to see our scared faces! Isn't that funny, well, sort of funny?" Trunks turned to his left.

Goten frowned,"No."

"What's wrong with you? You have seemed depressed ever since you found out what our dads did. Why is this getting to you so much?"

"Because they lied."

"Lied? What do you mean?" Trunks asked.

Goten shook his head,"Lieing about poisoning us. That was a lie. They didn't poison us to get us to see the scary monster, it was real."

Trunks chuckled,"Are you serious? Goten, the monster was an illusion, stop worrying. We'll never see that monster again..." Trunks smiled.

Goten crossed his arms,"I don't think so...I'll prove it too."

Trunks stood,"Ha! I doubt it! That's impossible Goten! How can you do that?"

Goten looked to him, and sighed,"I, don't, know..."

"See, because it isn't true." Trunks sat back down, placing his hands behind his head.

"But it is..." Goten muttered under his breath.

The prince growled,"Shut up! I said it wasn't true! Just, SHUT UP ABOUT IT! YOU'RE SO PARANOID! GO BE A SCARIED, LITTLE BABY SOME WHERE ELSE!"

Goten frowned, fists clenched,"Fine! I will! I'm leaving!" Goten stomped to the door, and sighed, opening it and exiting from Trunks' house, with his drawings.

Trunks crossed his arms,"Stupid Goten. Has to worry everything, doesn't he...?" He stood and walked to the window, moving the curtains.

Goten felt a rush of hurt emotions and flew slowly up into the air, slowly flying back towards his house. Trunks watched with guilt for yelling and not believing his little Chibi, but it was too late. He growled and gruted as he roughly shut the curtains and went to his room. He jumped up onto the bed and sighed angerly.

"I can't believe he just left like THAT! He usually begs for my forgiveness, but, he just walked away...How can this really get to him?" Trunks set his head on the pillow and punched it.

"AHH! I HATE HIM!"

"Why do you...hate him...?" Vegeta spoke, a little out of breath.

Trunks grunted,"Because..."

"That isn't...an answer..." Vegeta walked over and sat on the bed.

"Why are you out of breath?"

"Sparring with Kakarot."

Trunks smirked,"Still mad at him for leaving you with us when we attacked."

Vegeta ignored him, and went on with his question,"I asked before, why do you hate him? I understand that it is Kakarot's brat, but I don't understand why?"

Trunks sat up,"I guess you can say we got into a fight and he left me like it was the easiest thing on the planet...I hate him for that!"

Vegeta raised a brow,"Why'd he leave?"

The little prince growled,"Because he was angry 'cause I said the fire monster doesn't exist, and he kept trying to insist that it did. So I yelled at him saying that if he is going to pout about it, he could go somewhere else and do it..."

"Ahh...yelling at you're mate wasn't the smartest decision to do son..."

"Dad!" Trunks blushed,"He isn't my mate! Why would you think such a thing?"

"Because you maked out with him..." Vegeta smirked playfully.

Trunks clenched his fists,"We did not!"

"Yes you did. Kakarot and I saw you both..."

"It was one little kiss! I was only helping him to keep him warm!"

"That's not what you're body and mouth said..."

Trunks growled and hit his head on the pillow multible times before sighing,"Why are you in here anyway?"

Vegeta stood,"Checking up on you brays. I sensed you're chi slightly angered and Kakarot's brat's more upset. I was curious so I came to you for answers since Goten left already."

"Oh, of couse he was upset. That's Goten for ya. The loser, baby."

"Hey, you marked him, he can probably hear what you're saying."

"DAD! I SERIOUSLY THINK YOU ARE TOO TIED UP WITH THE DEAD SAIYAN RACE! HE ISN'T ME MATE! AND NEVER WILL BE! HE COULD DIE AND I WOULDN'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS ABOUT IT!"

"Watch you're mouth boy! Don't ever talk about you're race like that! Goten yes, but not the Saiyans!"

"Alright...could you leave now..."Commanded Trunks.

Vegeta grunted and exited out of the room. Trunks rested his head back down. _I really don't care if Goten even got into a coma and never woke up! He deserves it for being so paranoid about EVERYTHING! Uhhh...I need a nap..._

He closed his eyes and felt the day's chasing tire him out, eventually, drifting him to sleep...But unbeknownst to him, a hand print, one of the color red, was forming on his window...

**...:::vvv:::...**

Goten roughly opened up the door and ran up to his room, pssing the kitchen on the way. ChiChi looked to him as she set a bowl of fried rice on the table. Goku and Gohan sat while licking their lips at the delicious food ahold of them. All turned to Goten as he walked up the stairs.

"Goten, where you going? I thought you were staying at Trunks' tonight?" Asked ChiChi.

Goten stopped and Goku could see his small clenched fist,"Trunks doesn't want me there..."

"Why? Come eat and tell me."

"It is nothing mom...and I'm not hungry..."

Gohan gasped, along with Goku,"How could you not be hungry Goten? You're _always_ hungry!"

"Ya son? Why aren't you hungry...?"

Goten shook his head and turned his head to them,"I don't need food right now..." And he walked up to his room.

All looked to each other. Gohan stood up,"I'll go talk to him."

"Be back soon, or you'll food will get cold." ChiChi smiled nervously.

Gohan nodded his head and headed up to Goten's room. He opened the door to see Goten lying in bed, his body facing the window. He walked in, shutting the door behind him.

"Goten?"

Goten ignored him.

"Goten, what's wrong? Tell me...I want to help." Gohan sat on the bed, turning him over. Goten had a blank expression, this worrried him.

"I'm tired Gohan..."

"You can't sleep until you tell me..."

"Fine." Goten causually stated,"It's about Trunks..."

"What about him?" The teen asked.

Goten blinked slowly,"He doesn't believe that the man with fire on his face exist..."

"The man what on his what?" This confused Gohan. What was his little brother talking about?

"The man with fire on his face. Dad and Vegeta played a trick on us when we went camping yesterday and said they put a chemical in the air so we would see illusions. Well Trunks told this scary story, and the creature he described tried to kill us. Dad and Vegeta say it was an illusion...but it is real..."

"Well if the put a chemical to make you see stuff, then it must be an illusion." Gohan smiled. Goten didn't.

"He is...real...don't doubt it Gohan..." He turned back to the window,"The 'Further' is coming fast..."

"The further..." Gohan froze, he looked to the window, a figure stood their, but when he blinked, it disappeared. He quickly stood and ran to the door, opening it and running down to the table.

Goku and Chichi, especially Goku, waited patiently for their son to return. When Gohan had ran down, breathing very quickly, Goku became worried.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Something isn't right dad. Well, can I ask you something...?" Gohan down.

"Sure?" Goku payed close attention.

Gohan took a deep breath,"Do you know of the man with fire on his face?"

Goku paled,"Trunks said that name in his story...why?"

"Because, Goten said it being real from the illusion and scary Trunks told..."

Goku stood,"Why does he say it is real?"

Gohan stood as well,"I don't know...he said something about 'the further was coming...' too. I don't understand...and when I went into the room...I felt a presence of some sort...it was very ominous feeling too. I'm worried about Goten..."

"So am I..."

"What is going on?" ChiChi stood, her hands on her hips.

Goku looked to her,"I'm not sure...but we should check up on him every now and then...alright?"

"Right." Gohan turned to the stairs, where Goten's door was in plain site,"Right..."

**...:::vvv:::...**

The next morning

Goku woke and jumped out of bed. The smell of fresh eggs and pancakes warmed his senses. He quickly got dressed and headed down stairs.

"Morning Chi!" He kissed her cheek, while grabbing his plate,"Where's Gohan?"

"School dear."

"Oh right...Hahaha!" He scratched the back of his head in a Son like manner.

ChiChi smiled,"So how's Goten? Is he still asleep, school starts soon for him."

Goku frowned,"I'll be right back."

Goku started up the stairs and opened the door to Goten's room. Peeking his head in, he looked to Goten's bed.

"Goten? Gotta get up son..." The little body was still asleep.

Goku walked in smiling, he shook Goten a little,"Don't think about trying to stay home today. You're mom would kill me if I let you...Goten..."

He turned Goten over, his face was pale. Goku felt a sudden ominous feeling fill the room. He was drawned to the window, where a small scratch mark was shown. His eyes widened and he quickly, roughly shook Goten.

"Goten! Wake up!" The little boy didn't respond.

Goku sighed,"Sorry son, I have to try this." Goku powered up some ki in his hand and blasted it at his face. Nothing.

He sensed onto Goten's ki to see if he was sick, but he couldn't sense anything. That was when he began to worry and freak out.

"GOTEN! WAKE UP SON!" Goku looked into the little boy's face,"Goten..."

**...:::vvv:::...**

Trunks opened his eyes, he was in Goten's house. He found himself walking up the stairs to Goku and ChiChi's room. They were sound asleep. He closed the door and walked down the foggy, dark hallway, until he reached Goten's room. The door was already open and he turned into it. Their, he stood at the doorway, where he looked into Goten's room. Goten was in the bed, but their was a blackened figure in the corner. He looked to it.

"What are you here for?" Trunks asked, not having complete control over his voice or body.

The figure slowly moved its arm and pointed to Goten, who was lying peacefully in bed. Trunks paled and collasped...

"Trunks!"

Trunks sat up, he looked to see himself in his bed. He turned to the one who yelled.

Vegeta looked worried, yet somehow annoyed,"Get dressed. You aren't going to school today."

"What! Why?" Trunks smiled in victory.

Vegeta shook his head,"I wouldn't cheer if I were you."

"Why?" Trunks still smiled, thinking his dad would just get annoyed with him staying home.

"Because Goten is in the hospital..."

Trunks paled. What? Why would Goten be in the hospital...?

**...:::vvv:::...**

Everyone waited patiently in the hospital waiting room. Goku was holding onto Chichi as every doctor came by, thinking of the needles they might give him. Videl and Gohan, who were asked out of school, were desperatly trying to keep themselves from asking any doctor that came out of Goten's room to see what was wrong with him. Bulma sat their, reading a magazine to get her mind off of Goten. Vegeta sat in digust and embrassment of Goku's actions over the doctors. He muttered some words about him being stronger then Vegeta himself, yet be scared of the simpliest of things, while calling him a disgrace to the Saiyan race. Trunks sat in sorrowful, silence. He was very worried about his friend. He wanted to ask every doctor in the world what was wrong with his Chibi...but he knew, none would have the answer.

The door opened from Goten's room, showing a very confused nurse. Trunks stood, as along with Gohan and Videl.

"I have horrible news." She said.

Trunks paled,"No..." He whispered.

"Mr. and Mrs. Son, your son is in a coma."

Trunks paled even more, almost fainting from the nurse's words.

"What does that mean?" Asked Goku.

"It means your son is in a never ending sleep. He could wake up, but not for a long time."

"How long?" He asked again.

"We're not sure . Maybe a couple hours, a week, a month, a year, 10 years. We can't really tell when someone is in a coma when he or she will wake up."

"Can't you do something about it?" Bulma asked, concern in her voice.

"No ma'am. We can't do anything except for keeping him on a generator. But, if his family wishes, we can bring him a hospital bed inside his room, so they won't have to come here."

"That would be a good idea..." ChiChi cried out. Tears running down her cheeks. Goku hugged her tight.

A silent tear ran down Trunks' cheek as well. Gohan noticed this and hugged Trunks slightly, but Trunks held him tight. Videl leaned on Gohan for support.

"Alright , just fill out this document so we can set up a bed for Goten."

"A-alright..." She took the clipboard and sighed it, quickly returning it back.

"Thank you...And I'm sorry. We tried. I wish I could do something..." The nurse sighed.

"No, you did all you can. Thank you." Goku smiled. The girl doctors didn't seem that bad.

"Ok, Mr. and , we'll come over to your house in a couple hours. You are welcome to return back to you're home."

"T-thank you..." Goku picked up ChiChi and walked down the hallway, holding her bridal style.

Bulma and Vegeta stood and headed behind Goku. Gohan, Videl, and Trunks stayed seated.

"I'm sorry Trunks and Gohan..." Videl dropped her head.

Gohan smiled slightly,"Thanks. But Trunks seems to be taking it really hard..." He turned to him.

Trunks was looking at Goten's room's door. He was waiting for a doctor to come out and say he woke up. But that never happened. Gohan stood.

"Hey Trunks, we gotta get back to school soon...try not to stay here very long, I mean he is gonna be dropped off at our house..."

"No, I'm going. Mom and dad are probably still waiting, so I might as well go..." Trunks stood, taking one last glance towards the door.

"Come on...let's go Trunks." Gohan grabbed his arm gently and began pulling him away. Trunks followed.

Goten...

He thought as he left the building.

**...:::vvv:::...**

"So, here you go , that's all you need to do." The nurse stood, setting the clipboard down on the drawer.

ChiChi sat and she thanked the nurse, letting her go. There was a hospital room pretty much in Goten's. A bed, a generator, and many equipments to monitor all heartbeat and what not. In the bed, layed an unconscious child. One that was very pale, and seemed to have no life, or looked lifeless. She stood and rubbed her temples.

"Goku, shes gone now...!" She shouted at the end.

The closet door opened, and a Saiyan popped his head out,"Really?"

"Yes, now come out here with you're unconscious son..." ChiChi pulled him out.

ChiChi walked to the door and paced back and forth in front of it, before finally opening it and leaving. She couldn't take watching or hearing the monitor go off, it killer her...Goku sat in the chair, stroking Goten's limp hair.

"One things for sure Goten...you are not in a coma...But, I don't know what to call it either...if you were in any kind of sleep, except for being dead, I would be able to sense you're chi...but I don't sense anything from you...I wish I knew what is really wrong with you..."

"Goku! Trunks is coming up!" ChiChi shouted.

Goku turned to the door, Trunks walked in and swallowed,"Goten...I don't-"

"Neither do I, Trunks. I don't understand either. But it seems hes not in a coma..."

"Wait! This is his hospital bed, inside his own house...straight after I told him that...Goku, we have a problem..."

"Goku! Get down here!"

Goku looked to the door,"Sorry Trunks, I gotta get downstairs. Tell me about it later."

Trunks watched Goku leave and took his spot, resting his head on the bed's bars. He stared into the lifelesss face and sighed.

"Goten...I think I know what might be happening to you...but I won't believe it yet..." Trunks placed a gently kiss on his pale forehead,"Not yet..." Then stroked his hair.

Goku ran to ChiChi who was in the kitchen and smiled,"You called?"

"Ya, Vegeta is here and needs to talk to you."

"Alright!" Goku went to the front door and opened it.

He was quickly pulled and taken into the air. He looked to the Saiyan who was holding him and smiled,"Hey Vegeta! What you wanna talk about?"

"Shut up and just stay quiet." He responded, making a stop, in the middle of an open field, a few miles from their house.

"What is going on Vegeta? Why'd you drag me over here?" Goku asked.

Vegeta frowned,"I need to tell you some stuff, but _he_ would hear us."

"Who's, he?"

Vegeta sighed,"Listen, before I explain Goten's story, why he is like this, I must start it off with this story..."

Goku nodded.

"Remember the story Trunks told at their little camp?"

"Ya."

"Well, when they saw the illusion, remember he said he had made up the story? Well, it seems I could see a blur of where it was, or when Goten would scream out where it was, I saw a blur where he would point. I had remembered a folklore that is like the story Trunks told. This is how it goes...In the opposite dimension from this universe's, lies a place called 'The Further'-"

"Gohan said Goten said something about that!" Goku paled.

"Alright, well this world is a dangerous world where one who is a Spirit Walker can get into, but it is practially impossible to get out."

"What's a Spirit Walker?"

"A Saiyan that can release his or her soul to travel anywhere they want, but they can only do that when they sleep. Goten is a Spirit Walker. He travels during his sleeping times, but thinks its all a dream, so he doesn't worry about anything. He accidenltly traveled too far, and has ended up in the 'Further'. He is stuck there, which allows demons, that Saiyans have been trying destroy for thousands of years, into this dimension, to take over his body, and live. One particular demon, one that has fire on face, is after Goten. That is why he talks about how that demon is real...now-"

"How'd you figure all this out?"

"Would you STOP interupting me!" Vegeta shouted.

Goku crossed his arms,"Fine. Continue."

"Alright...this is based on Trunks' story. Remember, a boy went into a coma, or that is what the family thinks, but it is just a hollow body. Everything is going as plan, now, if Goten doesn't escape the'Further' soon, his body will be taken under control by that demon, and using the Saiyan abilities the brat has, combined with his, he would kill us all."

Goku frowned,"Is there a way to stop the demon, or to talk to it?"

Vegeta nodded,"Yes, but we have to do it in Goten's room. Only you, me, Gohan, and Trunks could do this since we are Saiyans, even demis could help."

"YES! COME ON VEGETA, LET'S GO!" Goku smiled hugging the shorter one and holding his hand as they took off into the air.

Vegeta blushed from the third-class's actions, but found pleasure somewhere in that. They took off for Capsule Corp., to quickly gather the items they need...

**...:::vvv:::...**

"Hey Trunks...I didn't think you'd be here..." Gohan pulled up a seat, along with Videl. Trunks sighed, maybe being alone would've been better.

"Well, I'm worried about him Gohan...what if he doesn't wake up for ten years?" Tears formed in the little prince's eyes.

Gohan placed a hand on his shoulder,"I doubt it. He'll be up and running around as a happy boy in no time!" Gohan lied, he knew Trunks was right.

"With this kind of sudden coma...I don't believe it...Not for awhile will I ever see his happy face again..."

"Don't talk like that!" Videl grinned,"Let's see the bright side of this."

"What bright side...?" Trunks muttered.

Gohan and Videl looked to each other, then back to Trunks. How he held Goten's limp hand, and stroking his hair, told that nothing could seperate them, so say leaving would be a good treatment.

"Videl!" ChiChi stood at the doorway,"You are coming with to Capsule Corp."

"Why?"

"Because Goku and Vegeta figured out how to...well, they will tell you the story! Now hurry so we could get Goten back!" ChiChi grabbed her arm and ran to the outside. Videl hugged her and took off into the air, excited about getting Goten back.

Trunks stood, his face brightened up,"Goten gets to come back! YAY!"

Goku and Vegeta stood at the doorway, smirking and holding a bag full of equipment.

"Hey dad, Vegeta, what is all this?" Gohan asked.

Vegeta walked in, handing the bag to Goku and moving a table from the corner to the center of the room. Throwing the chair, he motioned Goku to where he was.

"What's going on?" Gohan questioned, watching as Goku and Vegeta checked the room.

"Here." Vegeta handed Goku a notebook. Trunks and Gohan looked to each other, in confusion, they sat on their knees at the low table.

"Alright, Gohan and Trunks, listen up closely, since I'm only saying this once." Vegeta looked serious, so gohan and Trunks paid close attention to his words. Vegeta explained about the demons of the 'Further' and showed how that Goten has opened a hole, bringing demons here, for Goten's body. He said there was the strongest one after him. Trunks grew scaried, but not until the end,"So...the strongest one, is the man with fire on face! This one is incredibly strong, no Saiyans have ever gone close without dying...it may Goten's body, trapping him in the 'Further' forever..."

"NO! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Trunks shouted.

Vegeta clenched his fists,"We don't have time for this! Look for yourself, Goten is a spirit Walker."

Vegeta took out few pieces of papers, with drawings on it. Trunks shakily grabbed them, Gohan and Goku leaned over.

The first showed a black all over that picture's edge, as if he drew a black cave. In the center, showed a black figure, with a red face and black yellow eyes. Trunks swallowed.

The next picture showed a hallway, with a red door. Gohan shivered at the kid's design.

Next, showed a door, with a rocking horse, but the back was covered, so it seemed like you couldn't see who was on it.

The next two were the scariest...it showed what looked like a drawing of Goten, but in bed. It read,"Last night I watched myself sleep..." All turned to the next one. It showed Goten up in the air, above his house.

It read,"Then I flew away..." Trunks' heart stopped their...it was true. Goten had said the man with fire on face was real, but he ignored and yelled at him...now, Goten is some other dimension, where Trunks if left with a lifeless body. Trunks began to cry.

"Boy, we don't have time for this..._he_ might be getting closer, as we speak..."

Trunks freaked and wiped his tears,"So what do we do now?" Gohan asked, too puzzled to ask anbything else.

Vegeta frowned, takinbg out of the bag what seemed like binoculars. He handed it to Goku and pointed to the hallway.

"Check to see if there are demons in this house, but only the hallway. We don't want you dead yet. He smirked.

"Right." Goku responded, heading for the hallway.

He turned to his and ChiChi's room doorand brought the binoculars to his eyes. From the vision he is seeing, slide one made it the color red, nothing there.

Then blue, nothing.

Then green, nothing.

Then orange, a woman with a clown face paint, smirked at Goku, the suddenly appearing in front of him...

"AHHHHH!" Goku yelled, running back into the room.

"What'd you see?" Gohan looked at his father's shaking body.

"I took a picture with the...thing, see for yourself!" Goku closed his eyes, then the door.

Vegeta held it, and clicked for the picture, it printed out and he set the binoculars in the bag. He looked at the picture and froze.

"Shit!" He shouted, handing the picture to Gohan. Trunks stood up, looking with pure horror, was someone...he knew...

"Dad, I've seen her before..." Trunks sighed nervously.

Vegeta growled,"I know you have...I guess she has come here for you...and Goten..."

"What?" Goku tilted his head,"I thought you said Goten was the Spirit-"

"So is Trunks!" Vegeta shouted, stomping his foot.

Trunks took the picture from Gohan, and pointed to her,"How? I never met her...I only recognize her..."

Vegeta sat on his knees and the table, rubbing his temples,"Trunks, for being around Goten so much, had given you this ability when you were 5 years old."

"But-"

"Let me finish...You were telling me these dreams of a woman following you...so, you told me to take a picture of you...so I did, but when I examined the picture, a woman was standing far behind you. Here, I have these pictures..." Vegeta opened the bag and pulled out a stack of pictures, handing it to Trunks.

"And from then, I took more pictures of you... to see if it wasn't a camera problem, but every picture I took, she only got closer to you..."

Trunks flipped through, each one, he looked so sad, until he reached the last one...

"Then," Vegeta sighed,"The last picture I took, her hand was touching your shoulder..." In the pictue, showed Trunks sitting on the couch, darkness around him, from the darkness, showed a hand, touching his shoulder...

"Ahh!" Trunks threw these pictures down in horror.

Goku and Gohan looked to Trunks, then Vegeta as he continued,"I knew she would get you soon, so I got Bulma to build all this equipment so I could help you. I took it in my hands, to earse you're memory of her...but I guess, you somehow recognize her still. For sealing you from the 'Further', she is now after Goten, so she may kill you, with his body..."

Trunks looked to Goten, then shook his head,"I don't want to happen..."

"What about the demon after Goten?" Goku asked.

"That's were you come in." Vegeta grabbed Goku's arm and pulled him to Goten's bed.

"Alright, listen Kakarot, what I'm about to say, you draw it down in this notebook. Got it!"

Goku nodded his head. Vegeta looked above Goten's bed, and to the ceiling. He pulled Goku in and started whispering stuff in his ear. Goku took the pen from the table and started drawing down what he was saying. When they finished, Goku looked in horror at his sketch. Trunks looked over and screamed. That was the man with fire on face. He touched the paper, where that figure was, and the lights blinked on and off.

Vegeta growled, running to the bag,"He's gonna get Goten fast! Quickly, everybody to the table, Gohan, come with me..."

Grabbing out lights, and other equipment, Vegeta placed it all up, and turned off the light,"Now, I know this might all seem strange, so do not panick when something happens, freak, and you d=feed the demons with more power with this thing is going on!"

Placing the lights, he handed Gohan a pair of headphones, connected to a mask/helmet Vegeta had on.

Gohan looked to Goku and Trunks,"Vegeta is going to try and contact Goten for guidance through the 'Further'. I'm going to write down everything I hear, I will say it too. You're good Vegeta." Large, tall lights surrounded them, no light...at all...

Gohan began writing down something,"Goten?" He said.

Trunks closed his eyes, not wanting to see this. A light flickered on, flashing the room quickly, scaring every soul there.

Gohan began writing, now continuly talking,"Goten? Goten, please hear me, this is Vegeta."

"Vegeta?"

Goku and Trunks smiled, this was probably Goten responding.

"Yes Goten, now, quickly follow the sound of my voice to get out!"

"No...I can't...he won't let me..." Trunks paled.

"Who is 'he'?"

"SHHH! He'll hear you..."

"Goten, listen, just leave, fast! Follow my voice to this dimension!"

"Quiet...he is thinking I'm acting suspicious..." The lights flickered.

"Goten! Follow now, before-"

"Too late...he heard you...he's coming..." The lights flickered visiously. Goku and Trunks hugged each other, while Gohan had a hard time holding onto the headphones. Vegeta shook roughly. Gohan still writing down,"Goten! Get away!"

"He's already there..."

Then, the lights went off, sending the room to complete darkness. Vegeta took off the mask/helmet, breathing rapidly.

"He's here!" Vegeta shouted.

A slam on the table brought everyone's attention to the opposite side, where Goten's bed was, where he wasn't there anymore. The light flickered on dimly, they all turned to the light.

Goten's hand was in the air, and he slammed it on the table. Everyone flew back. The lighrs flickered on and off. Goten punched Goku, knocking him to the wall.

"THE DEMON GOT HIM!" Vegeta yelled, then being choked.

Trunks growled and pulled Goten's body away, shaking him roughly,"GET OUT OF HIS BODY! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

Goten's body, being controlled and smirked evilly, grabbing ahold of Trunks' neck, and began choking him with one hand.

Gohan jumped, throwing a ki blast. The boy reflected it, and slowly turned his head, his eyes glowing yellowish. Then , flexing his hand, a powerful force jolted Gohan into Goku.

"G...et...ou...t..." Trunks managed in between gags. Goten squised harder, the let him go, collapsing.

"TURN THE LIGHTS ON!" Gohan yelled, Goku reached over and flicked them on.

Then dropping from the wall, he looked around. The bed was thrashed, and papers were scattered everywhere. Trunks was holding Goten's body. Gohan stood, wiping the blood from his mouth. Goku helped up Vegeta, and smiled.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Ya, I think so...What happened? Why'd Goten attack us?" Gohan rubbed his sore arm.

Vegeta sighed,"The demon heard me talking and got to Goten...he attacled, that wasn't Goten...that was the man with fire on face..."

"So...how do we ave him...?" Trunks held Goten close.

Vegeta took Goten from Trunks, getting a gasp from him,"Come, you are needed most in this one..."

Vegeta exited from the room, and into the living room down below. Everybody followed.

**...:::vvv:::...**

Setting a chair in the center, Goku and Gohan sat on the couch behind Trunks. Trunks sat on the chair, while Vegeta sat in one in front of him. He set a metronome on the table beside him.

"Now Trunks, you are going to travel to the 'Further' to save Goten and bring him back. Now, don't say anything when you get there, and DO NOT draw attention to yourself. Or they will find out you do not belong there, and come here...Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, but how will I know where to go?"

"Just...go towards a house and find this door..." Vegeta held out the piece of paper with Goten's drawing of a red door. Trunks nodded,"Dad...I'm scaried..."

"Trunks, in order to save Goten...we have to do this...I'll giude you through some parts, I wish all but they will hear me...Ready-"

"How do I get there?" Trunks panicked.

Vegeta sighed,"Just close your eyes...and let the world here...sink away...Ready?"

"Yes."

Vegeta set the metronome, hearing the sounds of it click back and forth. Trunks closed his eyes. He sighed and felt himself shake. And after a few minutes of horror silence, he opened his eyes.

"Dad, this isn't going to work!" He stood, and room turned dark. He turned to see his own body sitting on the chair. Everyone was gone in the living room. He swallowed and began walking.

"Alright, your in the 'Further' Trunks, now, use this light to giude you...make it out alive...do not draw attention, or we will all die..." Vegeta's voice echoed.

"Alright...d-dad..." Trunks picked up the lantern Vegeta had said and walked up the stairs. The house was exactly like Goten's only it was dark, foggy, and the sound of creeking wood could be heard. He walked up the stairs, where, in front of the door, layed a woman, bloody and had a gun. The creepiest grin, scared the shit out of Trunks. He stepped over her and to the red door. He opened it, when the woman grabbed his leg. Trunks began to scream. Trying to shake her off.

"FUCK THIS!" He yelled, shooting a ki blast at her and shuting the door.

It was dark, but the lantern did little good. He walked until he saw light from around the corner, and the sound of music could be heard. He turned, only to see a large dungeon like room. It was empty, with a high window and a whole bunch of machines up there, playing the music. Light from torches lit the room, he set the lantern down and turned, and his mouth hung agape in shock.

Goten sat on a large piece of stone, his ankles and wrists were chained, and he had a face that said I've-already-given-up. Goten was silently crying, while music still played. (Play Tiptoe Through the Tuplips by Tiny Tim at this moment ^-~)

Trunks ran over to him,"Goten!"

Goten turned and quickly grabbed him before Trunks could,"Trunks...be quiet..."

"What are you talking about! Oh my...Goten..." Trunks began to cry himself, hugging the boy. Goten hugged back quickly.

"How are you here?" He whispered.

Trunks smiled,"I'm a Spirit Walker like you, so here, let me help you out..."

"Trunks!" Goten whispered,"Be quiet..please..." Tears ran faster down his cheeks.

"Goten, why are you whispering? Well come on! I'm almost done...Goten?" He looked at Goten, who was staring with horror at the high window. The music stopped.

"Goten?"

"Trunks...he's looking at us..." Goten sobbed quietly.

Trunks turned, and felt like his life should end there. At the window, showed the real face of the man with fire on face. He had yellow eyes, and red face, with black patterns on it. Its claws against the glass, looking at Goten in anger that he was escaping.

"Trunks...stop..." Goten yanked his arm away from the chains.

"Goten...I'm trying to help..." He pulled out the chain and picked him up and held Goten bridal style, since his ankles and wrists were tied together.

"Alright let's go!" Trunks turned, but the demon was right there. Its tail squishing in anger, and the hooves, coming closer..."Just like the story..." Trunks whispered.

The creature hissed and began running after them.

"TRUNKS RUN!" Goten yelled.

Trunks screamed and turned to the way he came in.

**...:::vvv:::...**

Goku and Gohan watched in horror as Trunks' body began shaking on the chair.

"Vegeta do something!" Goku shouted, but the prince only shook his head.

"No, he must get out on his own..."

**...:::vvv:::...**

Trunks ran, heading to the corner he turned only to be consumed by flames. He stopped and went to turn around, but the devil was so close... he screamed and jumped over and through the fire and flames. The devil held him, but Trunks slipped out. He landed on his arm,"AHHHH! MY ARM!"

**...:::vvv:::...**

Trunks body shook, and his right arm snapped backwards.

Gohan screamed in terror at the sight.

"Trunks!" Goku shouted.

Vegeta growled,"Don't yell. The demons will hear our cries their, and come here when they find out Goten has opened them to this dimension..."

Goku felt his tears build...never once did he cry, but this would probably be the start...

**...:::vvv:::...**

Trunks stood, his bone showing. Goten began to hold him tighter. Turning the corner he ran and smashed into the door, landing on the woman in front of it. She hissed, which caused a bunch of demons to chase him down the stairs. Trunks screamed with goten as they made their way to the living room. His body was gone.

"Trunks! Your body is outside! Hurry their coming here already!" Vegeta's voice echoed.

"Right daddy!" Trunks was then surrounded by the demons, each one clawing and scratching him. Goten tried desperatly to stop them, but it was no use. They all suddenly disappeared...where they went to the normal world...to Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta...

Gohan felt a cold hand touch his shoulder and jumped, a line of demons were smirking evillly as the started going after to Gohan.

"Run! Gohan! You can't fight them! Trunks has to come back!"

"AHHHH!" Gohan turned to the kitchen, grabbing pots and pan and throwing it behind him.

Goku stood, along with Vegeta and both held each other for dear life,"TRUNKS HURRY!" Both screamed.

**...:::vvv:::...**

Trunks screamed and jumped up, blood dripping down onto the demon devil. He grabbed Trunks and took his nail and dug into his leg, all the way to the bone. Trunks creramed bloody murder while Goten cried his life away. Falling to the floor, Trunks held his leg with his good arm and turned, the devil was gone. He turned to Goten who was crawling to him.

"Goten..." Trunks stood, but fell forward, only to be caught by Goten. Goten helped him up, then was picked up by Trunks. The prince walked, limping with each step, and stopping at the door. A mirror hung, showing the woman...the demon...who haunted him at the tender age of 5. He clenched his open hand, which was the broken arm.

"I'M NOT SCARIED OF YOU! YOU CAN FORGET IT! I'M NOT SCARIED OF YOU!"

He punched the glass and open the door, limping his way into the darkness that was the 'outside', he stopped to see his body on the chair in the distance. He smiled slightly and behan running, despite the blood wound in his leg.

"Trunks! That must be you're body!"

"That's right Chibi, home...here we come...AHHHH!" The devil appeared in front of Trunks' body. He swallowed in fear, as along with Goten.

The devil placed its claw on Trunks' head, the one on the chair. He added some pressure, and smirked.

Trunks dropped Goten as he clutched his head. Goten fell and was picked up by the demon.

"I...get...the...body...not...YOU...!" The devil placed his foot on the bpdy on the chair and crushed the skull. Trunks' eyes widen and felt hell on his head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he stood in pain and agony.

Goten squirmed in the creature's grip and thought fast how to escape. He then bite the creature's handf that held him. The devil chuckled,"Feel...the...same...pain...as...your...friend...IN HELL...!" He threw Goten at Trunks. Goten went to sit up, but the devil stepped on his hands.

Goten yelled in pain and layed back down.

"HELP!" Both the Saiyans shouted. Trunks bawling his eyes out.

**...:::vvv:::...**

Goku and Vegeta both were running towards Trunks' body to help him out since his 'Further' body was corrupted in the 'Further'. Vegeta came by and kicked a demon, before being tossed by another. He threw a ki blast before colliding into Goku. The demon reflected it and ran over, sinkingits teeth in Vegeta's neck. Vegeta yelled and Goku elbowed it back a few inches, just enough for him to grab Vegeta and turn away. The blood flooded out of the prince's neck, causing Goku to get a small hold on him. The demon's piled on Goku...then one fazing into him. Goku screamed, but was suddenly...silent...

He stood, a sick, twisted smile, showed...he wasn't in control anymore.

"Kakarot! No!" He shook and punched at Goku's body.

Goku's body grabbed his wrists and threw them at Trunks' body, then spinning his head around 360 degrees to him. Vegeta panicked and moved his mouth to Trunks' body ear.

"Touch the body..." He coughed out blood,"TOUCH THE FUCKING BODY! AHHHHHHH!" Goku had got him...

**...:::vvv:::...**

Goten cried out pain... then was released by the devil. Trunks was sprawling on the ground. His crushed skull, knocking him out...to death...Goten crawled, using his legs and moved to him.

"Trunks...don't die...please..."

The devil picking up Trunks by his hair and threw him down, stepping on his head. Trunks screamed until it dimmed down to the point of silence...

Goten growled and turned away from Trunks, and made his way to Trunks' body.

"Touch the body!" Vegeta horrid voice echoed.

The devil hissed and let Trunks go. He crawled on all fors to Goten, but Goten grabbed the Trunks on the chair's arm, causing light to glow. Then, everything went blank...

**...:::vvv:::...**

Vegeta was being choked up against the wall, when suddenly, Goku collapsed. Vegeta fell on him, out of breath. He looked to Goku with sorrow.

"Kakarot..." He placed his head on his chest,"KAKAROT! DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE! I NEED YOU! Please..." Vegeta let his tears go.

Gohan crawled around the corner and stood,"Vegeta...the demons are gone...Dad isn't dead..."

Vegeta looked up and suddenly found the energy to stand. He picked up Goku and smiled. He was going to live. He touched his neck with his free hand, no blood, no wound.

He smiled and turned to Gohan, who was looking at the bodies of Goten and Trunks, come to life.

They sat up and turned to each other. Then to Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku, who was standing up from Vegeta's hold.

"Daddy..." Goten felt tears build,"DADDY!"

Goku help open arms to his son,"Goten! I missed you son!"

"M-me too...!" Goten hugged tightly onto his father's waist. Trunks hugged his father.

"We've never been so scaried in our entire life!" Both demis shouted, tears running down their cheeks.

Goku chuckled and pulled Gohan into the family hug, then Vegeta and Trunks. All hugged and pulled away. Vegeta blushed, he wasn't used to it yet...

Goten and Trunks hugged each other, holding onto each as if the other would break. The pulled and brought their lips together for a sloppy kiss. Vegeta and Goku weren't affected by it, but Gohan was.

"Dad! When did they start doing this? Do you not see them!" Gohan shouted.

Goku giggled,"Gohan, that's just love...they need each other..."

Gohan looked to the young mates, then to Goku,"I guess you're right...maybe..."

"At least everything is back to normal again..."

"Kakarot...this may be the total opposite..." Vegeta looked in terror at his son and ran up the stairs to his bag, then running back down with it. He opened the bag on the table and pulled out a camera.

"Hey dad, what you doing with that?" Smiled Trunks.

"Trunks...I love you...but I have to do this..."

"Wha-" Vegeta took the picture. Trunks dazed a little before growling.

"Why'd you do that? WHY'D YOU DO THAT? I HATE PICTURES! YOU KNOW I DO! FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Trunks tackled Vegeta. Vegeta tried to pry him off, but none failed.

Trunks quickly jabbed his throat then choked him, killing Vegeta, then dropping the camera.

Goku, and Goten screamed...Trunks hissed, yellow eyes disppearing.

"Where'd he go?" Gohan was knocked out. Then Goku.

Goten screamed and ran to Goku,"Daddy! Brother!"

He cried and grabbed the camera, thinking he could se that as a weapon against Trunks...if he could fight him. But when he looked at the back...the picture horrified him...

When Vegeta took the picture, Trunks was standing next to Goten, but in the picture, it showed the woman where Trunks was standing...the woman...the demon...after Trunks...

Goten covered his mouth in horror and dropped the camera,"Trunks!"

"Yes...Goten.." The sound of Trunks' voice froze Goten. A shoulder...turned Goten.

Goten stood in pure terror as he turned to the one that turned him...that wasn't Trunks...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, to see the picture, just search up on Google 'Insidious face' and click the picture with a red face behind a man. That is the devil in here.<strong>

**So, tell me how you think! Please tell me too...should I make a sequel? I would start on it right away, all I need is one person to say YES!**

**REVIEW...BEFORE YOU TOO, BECOME A VICTIM AND TAKEN OVER BY THE MAN WITH FIRE ON FACE...**


End file.
